1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector used for a mobile phone or other electrical devices for mounting of a camera module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid development of the technology of wireless communication and advanced technology of electronics, the electronic consumer products such as mobile phone, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) etc., are designed to comply with miniaturization trend and multiple functions such as mounting a camera thereon to meet a user's need. As a result, the requirement of socket connectors used in such equipments is correspondingly demanding.
An electrical connector for receiving an electrical component comprises an insulating housing having a receiving room, a plurality of contacts insert-molded with the housing, and a top shell and a bottom shell together covering the housing. The top shell consists of a pair of U-shaped metal frames defining a pair of opposite first walls and a second wall connecting the two first walls. Several grounding strips and fastening strips extend from the top of the second wall into the receiving room. A resilient strip extends from the top of the first wall into the receiving room. A pair of tabs protrudes on the two sides of the resilient strip adjacent to the top of the first wall, and the housing has a corresponding assembling groove engaging with the tabs for fastening the top shell onto the housing.
However, one problem of above said connector is that each metal frame of the top shell engaged with the housing only by means of the tabs and two assembling grooves so that a holding force between the top shell and the housing is inadequate and the quality of the products may not be guaranteed as the top shell may come adrift or even separate from the housing.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.